1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of exercising and to exercise apparatuses with resilient foot supports for carrying out those methods.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the consistent challenges in the fitness industry is devising exercise methods and apparatuses that allow the user to achieve maximum, diverse fitness effects by performing exercises in comfortable positions. For example, a type or set of exercises may be particularly attractive and beneficial to the user if it provides strengthening, toning and cardiovascular benefits. Exercise equipment used to perform fitness exercises should ideally be relatively simple in construction, flexible in the types of exercises allowed, and adaptable to a wide range of resistances and levels of exertion.
A popular type of exercise equipment provides a pair of generally parallel tracks, on which a carriage is mounted for sliding or rolling movement along the tracks. Depending on the particular variation, the carriage may be connected to a resistance system including one or more resilient members, such as springs or bungee cords, which bias the carriage towards a particular position. The carriage may also be connected to pull lines that are trained over a pulley system, allowing the user to move the carriage by pulling the pull lines. The user exercises with such an apparatus by using the arms or legs to move the carriage along the tracks.
Sliding-carriage multi-function exercise equipment of this type also typically includes a foot rest or foot bar which extends in a direction generally perpendicular to the rails. The foot rest or foot bar is operationally fixed in position, and allows a user to control the movement of the carriage by exerting his or her leg muscles against it. A foot rest typically includes a set of frame members or frame portions that are adapted to connect at a first end to either the rails of the apparatus or other appropriate structures provided for that purpose. At their respective second ends, the frame members are attached to a rigid member, such as a board. The board is typically covered with a layer of foam or other cushioning material, which may be enclosed in a layer of outer material, such as vinyl. The foam and outer material cushion the user's feet to some degree and provide traction.
A foot bar is a generally U-shaped and typically hollow bar that is adapted to be connected to the exercise apparatus at its ends. The top portion of the foot bar is covered with a traction/cushioning material. The user typically places his or her hands or feet on the cushioned portion of the foot bar to control the movement of the carriage.
One variation of the above-described type of exercise apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,955, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The disclosed apparatus includes a movable carriage mounted on generally parallel tracks and a foot rest of the type described above. The apparatus does not use resilient members to provide resistance; instead, resistive bias is provided by inclining the tracks at one of a number of angular orientations, thereby allowing the user to move the carriage by working against a corresponding fraction of his or her own weight bias under the influence of gravity using a pulley system that is coupled to the carriage. As the angular orientation of the carriage changes, the fraction of the user's weight bias changes correspondingly, such that at greater inclinations, the weight bias that the user works against is greater.
Another variation of the above-described type of exercise apparatus is that sold under the general name Pilates Performer≐ (Stamina Products, Inc., Springfield, Mo., United States) for use with the Pilates exercise system. An apparatus of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D. 382,319 to Gerschefske et al., the contents of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety. The apparatus includes a frame having a pair of generally parallel tracks that support a movable carriage which is mounted on the tracks with rollers for rolling horizontal movement along the tracks. A set of tensile resilient resistance elements is connected to the frame at one end and to the carriage at the other, thereby biasing the carriage towards a particular position. A pulley system and associated pull lines are coupled to the carriage, such that the carriage may be moved by application of force to the pull lines. A foot bar is provided at one end of the frame, and shoulder blocks are provided at one end of the carriage, allowing the user to position him or herself in a supine position to move the carriage against the resilient bias provided by the tensile resilient resistance elements using the muscles of either the legs or the arms.